Heavy Hands, Heavy In Your Arms, Heavy In My Heart
by ShiryuForever94
Summary: O amor é um sentimento muito forte e pode ser expresso por muitas formas, até mesmo pelo peso astronômico de uma espada... Yaoi, The Lost Canvas, El Cid e Sísifo


**HEAVY HANDS, HEAVY IN YOUR ARMS, HEAVY IN MY HEART**

**ShiryuForever94**

Categoria:Concurso NFF I/2012, Morte/cena triste/separação, Cavaleiros do Zodíaco, Yaoi/Slash, MxM relationship, El Cid de Capricórnio e Sísifo de Sagitário, The Lost Canvas, Spoiler da Segunda Temporada do Anime, Death Fic, Songfic: Heavy in Your Arms, Florence and the Machine, POV de Sísifo de Sagitário. Presente de Amigo Secreto de Animês e Mangás para Jáder.

Advertências: Morte, sofrimento emocional, violência, menção a sexo entre homens, beijos entre homens.

Classificação: R

Capítulos: 1 (one shot)

Completa: [X] Yes [ ] No

Resumo: O amor é um sentimento muito forte e pode ser expresso por muitas formas, até mesmo pelo peso astronômico de uma espada...

**Heavy Hands, Heavy In Your Arms, Heavy In My Heart**

**POV de Sísifo de Sagitário**

Gosto de vir a este lugar. Eu ainda me lembro dos golpes fortes e ritmados, eu ainda me lembro da face série e fechada e do olhar frio e distante como se eu não estivesse aqui.

Foram dias, semanas, meses e anos. A cada golpe, a cada amanhecer, sem parar, sem titubear, sua única obsessão: a lâmina mais cortante, o poder mais lapidado, a força em forma de corte perfeito.

Suas mãos, El Cid, não eram feitas para carinhos ou para delicadezas. Tinham o peso de martelos, a força de massas de mármore. Sua destreza era admirável, tal como minhas flechas atingiam o alvo, seu corte perfeito era uma qualidade que você aprimorava todos os dias sem parar.

Éramos apenas dois homens nascidos para guerrear, mais para atacar que para defender, embora muitos pudessem pensar que apenas éramos cuidadosos com nossa Deusa Atena. Será que se haviam esquecido que ela era a deusa da guerra? Atena usava também uma armadura quando necessário e seu cajado era cortante e perigoso se ela assim o desejasse.

Somos tudo, menos jovens mancebos delicados e bonitinhos. Somos guerreiros mortais com a única missão de derrotar e vencer quem quer que ouse atacar o Santuário e nossa Deusa, não importando se são os cães de Hades ou seres saídos de qualquer lugar.

Você sempre soube, El Cid, que nossa arte era a morte. Nunca nos queixamos, não ficávamos respirando aroma de flores pensando em romance. Apenas éramos nós dois, melhores amigos e, depois de uns anos, amantes apaixonados.

Eu nunca me arrependi de ter achado a luz de quem tem uma missão a cumprir em seus olhos firmes e por vezes tão distantes. Esse sempre foi seu estilo: direto, firme e de pouquíssimas palavras. Seu temperamento sempre foi difícil, seu olhar sempre parecia uma parede e seus beijos sempre eram intensos, fortes e masculinos.

Jamais me senti uma mocinha em seus braços, em seus toques pesados, sua mão com a força de destruir montanhas fazendo meu corpo desabrochar prazeres e perder o controle como se fosse muito simples moldar meu corpo talhado para batalhas em algo além de um tiro certeiro. Meu arco e flecha pareciam frágeis diante do poderio que você exibia a cada destruição de madeira, pedra, chão, tudo se partia em sua frente se você assim o desejasse.

Pelo menos foi assim que você partiu as defesas e dúvidas que eu tinha quando me empurrou na pilastra de minha casa com olhos em fogo e apenas perguntou se eu iria para a cama com você. Duro, seco, direto. Seu corpo rijo, musculoso, sem armadura, apenas quente, intimidador, encostado em mim, pressionando sua virilidade que parecia feita de cimento contra minhas coxas. O que eu poderia dizer?

"Sim." Foi a minha resposta, meus olhos estavam calmos, meu corpo estava ansioso e minha boca logo ficou molhada, tremendo, com o tanto de prazeres que aprendi a desfrutar com você e apenas com você.

Não éramos um casalzinho como outros do Santuário. Quando você me dizia que iria treinar, nem sequer um beijo de despedida, apenas um abanar de suas mãos e você saía, sem melosidades, despedidas derretidas ou nada mais.

Você foi o homem mais reservado que já conheci em toda a minha vida, El Cid. Interessante que eu tenho o sorriso mais fácil, não sou tão preocupado quanto você e mesmo assim sei todos os deveres que devo cumprir e sei que tentar atrasar ou adiantar você é como mexer com uma bomba relógio.

Jamais perturbe um homem com uma missão, especialmente se esse homem se chamar El Cid.

Quantas vezes fiquei com seus aprendizes observando-o por horas a fio naquele rio? Mais e mais forte, mais e mais distante, profundo. Vi suas mãos sangrarem sem você emitir um som, vi seu corpo suar e o sol parecer derreter nossas mentes e você não se mexia. Quer dizer, suas mãos se mexiam, em ângulos variados, velocidades alucinadas, cortes destruidores.

Depois de horas e horas de treino insano, você se virava e passava por nós como se não estivéssemos por ali e apenas olhava para mim, de esguelha. De vez em quando uma palavra...

"Vamos."

Era tudo que eu ouvia de você. Era um acordo tácito. Você se interessava por mim, fazíamos sexo, éramos companheiros, mas eu sempre soube que tudo em sua vida era no sentido de que seu coração, sua alma, sua dedicação, tudo em você, era sua lâmina. Seu coração era sua espada. Sua espada era seu coração.

Se havia espaço para mim nesse coração? Bem, digamos que no meio do sexo alucinado que fazíamos você podia ou não dizer que me amava. Não era um pré-requisito, não discutíamos a relação, não achávamos que era da conta de ninguém saber sobre nós. Éramos um casal.

Ou talvez apenas funcionássemos bem como casal e nunca passaríamos de pessoas que conversavam de noite, olhando a luz e estrelas, nas escadarias da sua casa ou da minha. Com ou sem vinho, com alguns sorrisos, beijos quentes e que muitas vezes acabavam em mais sexo, mas não estou reclamando.

Não sou o tipo de homem que vai ficar parado olhando para uma flor de cerejeira que vai cair batendo palminha com lágrimas nos olhos de emoção. Não sou bem o tipo de pessoa que vai choramingar pelos cantos por um coração apaixonado ou por um amor não correspondido embora eu aprecie imensamente saber que você recusou as investidas de Manigoldo dizendo curta e grossamente que estava comigo do jeito que deveria estar com um homem de valor como eu.

Eu gostei disso. Acho que nunca disse a você o quanto eu apreciava seu jeito sincero, frio, passional de maneira quase arrogante, sua violência ao me atirar em cima de qualquer superfície que lhe desse vontade, despir minha roupa, armadura, qualquer coisa e atacar meu sexo com fome proporcional à sua força.

Nunca me imaginei, até conhecê-lo, estar na situação maluca de gemer loucamente, fios de suor escorrendo enquanto você me penetrava por trás, escorado numa árvore, no calor do meio-dia, no frio da meia noite ou a qualquer momento que lhe desse vontade. Nunca conversamos sobre se eu seria penetrado por você ou o contrário, apenas deixávamos nossos desejos fluírem e era do jeito que nós dois sentíssemos prazer. Era o bastante, não era?

Você sempre foi um homem forte em suas convicções. Sempre me disse que nada, ninguém se interpunha entre seu dever, sua espada e sua alma dedicada a Atena. Compreendi que seu amor por mim era feito de momentos, de atos, de beijos roubados, abraços fortes com mordidas no meu pescoço, roupas destroçadas a golpes rápidos, cabelos bagunçados e desgrenhados na esfrega do desejo, som do choque de corpos, sons guturais e roucos e membros duros se aliviando da maneira que qualquer um de nós quisesse.

Era essa a nossa receita de relacionamento: nada bonitinho, nem fofo, sem laços de fitas, sem olhares lânguidos ou choramingos.

Você entrava na minha casa com uma garrafa de vinho, abria-a, sentava-se ao meu lado, conversávamos sobre qualquer coisa, sonhávamos um pouco sobre sobrevivermos à Guerra Santa e quando o assunto ficava denso demais e a sombra da morte pairava em nosso futuro, você apenas segurava meu queixo e me beijava furiosamente. Isso sempre funcionou para nós dois.

Não sei dizer se eu esperava mais, se queria mais chamegos. Sou um homem, afinal, não tenho o jeito "feminino" de me apaixonar. Espero ter correspondido à altura... Até aquele fatídico dia em que fiquei preso... Meu corpo ficou lá, em minha casa…

Hades repeliu meu ataque, apontei minha flecha para o Deus do Submundo e foi o meu coração que foi acertado.

Mesmo ferido gravemente, eu sobrevivi, mas Hypnos e Thanatos me aprisionaram na dimensão dos sonhos.

Ninguém o viu chorar, ninguém o viu suspirar ou se desesperar. Mas eu sei que você ia lá conversar com meu corpo inerte. Eu sabia que você estava lá, não consigo descrever, mas eu sabia, mesmo preso no reino dos sonhos na cena mil vezes repetida de quando finalmente fui buscar Sasha para ser a encarnação de Atena, eu sabia que sua presença sanguínea e forte estava por ali, em algum lugar.

Foi uma separação estranha. Não houve adeus. Eu não disse que voltaria, você não foi se despedir, não houve beijos, abraços emocionados, nada disso. Eu apenas mergulhei no mundo dos sonhos e você ficou "viúvo".

Hoje me contam que nunca mais o viram sorrir, o que não era tão estranho pois seu estoicismo se comparava ao de Dégel de Aquário, mas todos o viam intensificar os treinos e dia após dia ficar mais e mais forte.

Eu sei que era por minha causa, que você tinha um plano e que Sasha sabia disso. Você decidiu, sozinho, que iria me salvar. Não preciso de prova maior de amor que essa, El Cid, nunca precisei. Aliás acho que provas de amor são necessárias quando não sabemos o que sentimos e eu tenho absoluta convicção de que o amava com tudo que tenho.

I was a heavy heart to carry

my beloved was weighed down,

my arms around his neck

my fingers laced a crown

Eu era um coração pesado para transportar

meu amado foi pesado,

meus braços em volta do pescoço

meus dedos ataram uma coroa.

Quão pesado foi seu fardo, El Cid? Quanta dor ocultou no semblante sério? Eu estava aéreo, preso num sonho, ou melhor, num pesadelo, sem fim, sem sentir tudo que eu sinto hoje, pois eu ainda não era tão especial para você na época em que resgatei Sasha. Será que você chegou a saber que eu faria o mesmo? Que eu também moveria qualquer obstáculo para salvar você?

Introspectivo, um assassino silencioso tão perfeito que eu acredito que você era o mais devotado à Atena de uma maneira insana. Quando eu me lembro que você matou deuses... DEUSES! Eu tenho tanto orgulho de haver merecido seu amor.

Tudo que posso fazer é o que faço agora. Ajeito a lápide de mármore puro onde seu nome está gravado. Não há lágrimas no meu rosto, nem vou ficar lamentando eternamente como uma pobre alma. Creio que você iria odiar isso.

Daqui irei direto para aquele rio onde tantas vezes o vi treinar e jogarei algumas flores. Não é um gesto qualquer, imaginarei sua lâmina despedaçando cada pétala. Era um jeito incrível de treinar sua destreza. Você jamais deixou uma sequer sem estilhaçar. Talvez eu mergulhe naquela água tentando sentir um pouco do seu cosmo depois de anos treinando por ali.

I was a heavy heart to carry

my feet dragged across the ground,

and he took me to the river

where he slowly let me drown

Eu era um coração pesado para transportar

Meus pés se arrastaram pelo chão,

e ele me levou até o rio

onde lentamente ele deixou eu me afogar

Ainda me pergunto como sua lâmina rasgou a fronteira entre o mundo real e o mundo dos sonhos. Ainda me pergunto que dor você aguentou ao perder um braço, ao sangrar sem parar e sem se lamuriar nenhuma vez. Não preciso que ninguém me conte sobre isso. Duvido que um mero reclamar tenha saído de seus lábios que tantas vezes eu beijei. Porque você era El Cid de Capricórnio, o ser mais intenso que eu já conheci. Tanto que acho que palavras jamais seriam o bastante para ter um relacionamento com você. Por isso mesmo elas eram poucas entre nós.

Você conseguiu trazer Oneiros para o mundo real, conseguiu lutar sem parar mesmo quase sem sangue, protegeu Pégasus e salvou a mim e à sua deusa. O que mais de incrível você não fez?

Há mais... Você viu seus aspirantes morrerem por você e creio que foi a única vez em que senti você ficar atônito em sua vida. Você os treinou bem e eles morreram honradamente. Você passou sua mensagem para todas as demais gerações e isso me orgulha imensamente. Queria lembrar-me de mais coisas, mais cenas de amor e não de batalha, mas aí sim a dor seria muito grande. Prefiro me lembrar de suas lutas, seus treinos, prefiro me lembrar dos momentos em que meu coração não estava em suas mãos, não totalmente.

Porque o amor que senti e sinto por você pode ser uma prisão eterna da qual preciso me libertar. Eu fui um fardo para você? Será que eu causei sua morte? Não quero pensar nisso, mas ao mesmo tempo, se eu não tivesse atacado Hades sem um planejamento estratégico melhor, que era o que você faria, talvez não tivesse sido aprisionado num pesadelo e você não tivesse tido que ir me salvar...

Sim, eu sei que você cumpriu ordens de Atena, mas também sei que você jamais seria tão insano se eu não fosse aquele a salvar. Eu nunca duvidei de seu amor por mim El Cid, porque ele jamais foi um amor de palavras...

My love has concrete feet

my love is an iron ball,

wrapped around your ankles

over the waterfall.

Meu amor tem os pés de concreto

meu amor é uma bola de ferro,

Envolta nos seus tornozelos

sobre a cachoeira.

Por fim, meu amado e forte El Cid, sua inteligência ao usar sua espada para partir minha flecha dourada e praticamente salvar toda a situação. Quem mais poderia partir minha flecha senão você e sua lâmina que era seu coração?

E seu coração era sua lâmina e seu orgulho.

Você ainda poderia estar aqui. Você atingiu a máxima Excalibur. Mas você sempre foi honrado demais e salvou Tenma. Você se foi e eu preciso entender que é o caminho de todo guerreiro.

Só que, não quero soar repetitivo, mas eu sei que posso ter sido um peso em sua alma. Um buraco que abri em seu coração quando apenas pareci haver morrido. Em algumas vezes eu ouvia você conversando comigo no meu templo, conversando com meu corpo. Nunca o vi chorar, mas o vi em seus longos silêncios que pareciam vibrar de emoção, amor e temor de nunca mais me ver retornar.

Eu desapareci e o deixei sem mim, mas creio que eu agora terei que saber que você não está mais aqui e eu não tenho esperança alguma de que você volte, nem tenho como salvar você. Qual de nós dois tem o maior peso no coração?

Eu ainda pude ser salvo e isso deve ter lhe trazido algum alívio, mas e eu? Não posso salvar você...

I'm so heavy,

heavy,

Heavy in your arms.

I'm so heavy,

heavy,

Heavy in your arms.

Eu estou tão pesado,

pesados,

Pesado em seus braços.

Eu estou tão pesado,

pesados,

Pesado em seus braços.

Hora de ir até aquele rio. Levanto-me e as asas de minha armadura se expandem. Está entardecendo e tenho certeza que conseguirei ouvir o zunido de sua espada em meio ao marulhar da água que corre firme no leito daquele rio...

A água está fria, mas não gelada. Dispo-me lentamente vendo o sol começar a descer no horizonte. Há uma pedra no centro, onde você ficava e treinava. Nado até lá e me estendo nu em cima da superfície dura. Eu queria poder ter dito tudo que havia a dizer mas ao mesmo tempo, eu sei que você sabia o quanto era sincero o nosso amor.

Por que eu tiro algum tempo para pensar em tudo isso e lembrar de você nessa época de luta e desespero? Caberá a mim liderar os exércitos, eu sei, mas antes que toda a loucura se torne quase insuportável, talvez um pouco de tempo apenas para jogar fora seja a calmaria que necessito antes de lutar até a morte... Não é o que você esperaria de alguém digno de você?

Eu consigo ouvir o zunido de sua espada… Fecho meus olhos e posso ver você aqui, no meio do rio, treinando sem parar, afiando a lâmina e o poder. Eu posso sentir o orgulho de ser quem você era, eu posso ouvir sua voz em gritos de poder extremo.

Talvez eu deva lhe pedir perdão por não ter podido salvar você. No entanto, eu farei tudo que puder para salvar Atena e acho que será o bastante para você. Algumas vezes eu acho que haver conhecido o amor na intensidade que o tínhamos em nós dois não foi nada abençoado e sim uma verdade sina que vai me fazer lembrar sempre que há um peso em cada uma das nossas decisões.

Você decidiu por ter o maior peso do universo em sua lâmina afiada e poderosa para poder cortar, quebrar e destruir. Você conseguiu, El Cid. E, mais do que isso, ninguém nunca mais conseguirá partir-me em pedaços de tanto amor quanto você o fez. E ainda bem que o fez...

Eu amarei você, até o dia da minha morte...

This will be my last confession

'I love you' never felt like any blessing, oh

whispering like it's a secret.

In order to condemn the one who hears it

with a heavy heart.

Esta será a minha última confissão

"Eu te amo" nunca pareceu uma bênção, oh

sussurrando como se fosse um segredo.

A fim de condenar aquele que ouve

com o coração pesado.

* * *

><p>Nota: Fazia um tempo que não fazia nada fora do Meikai, ainda mais de Lost Canvas. Vamos ver se alguém se interessa. Sou uma autora mercenária que trabalha por reviews. Será que mereço uma? Obrigada por terem paciência com minhas demoras. Abraços.<p> 


End file.
